


PETER PARKER UNDERUSED PROMPTS

by ImSensitiveAubrey_i, MALECANDALEC



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peter Parker, Ex-Hydra Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Multi, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Texting, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has a metal arm, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter is a Little Shit, Poll, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underused Prompts, prompts, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSensitiveAubrey_i/pseuds/ImSensitiveAubrey_i, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALECANDALEC/pseuds/MALECANDALEC
Summary: I was tired of seeing good prompts or tropes but no one to write them so I decided to do it by myself.SO FAR-Peter Parker has a metal arm (published)Peter Parker's Self Worth (Published)Spider-Man is married? (Published)Spider-Man is dusted (Published)More to come. Not published in this order.Ayyy we also got my co-author, imsensitiveaubrey_i
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was terrified. He had spent months in therapy, yes, but nothing could compare to how scared he felt.  
“Dad this isn’t a good idea” he said, staring at the concrete building of chaos.  
“Are you sure? You really wanted to go last week?” asked Tony.  
Peter took a deep breath.  
“No, I’ll be fine , just freaking out, you know.” he said.  
“Alright, but call me if anything goes wrong.  
Remember, if you have to show them your arm in some circumstance, just tell them what we practised, ok?” Tony said.  
Peter nodded and got out of the car. He ducked back in for a quick hug before he shut the car door.  
Not even 2 minutes inside the gates of Midtown High, he spotted a very familiar back local. His heart sunk.  
Ned. He hadn’t forgotten about his friend during his uh, stay, with HYDRA, but he wasn’t exactly at the forefront of his mind.  
Just his luck. Ned was slowly turning around, as he heard a name he hadn’t heard in years. But here he was in the flesh. Peter Goddam Parker.  
They made eye contact. As far as Peter knew, this could go great and they would hug it out or Ned would hate him forever.  
It was the first. Ned sprinted over to him and tackled him in a hug, which wa s great except it reminded him a little too much of when HYDRA had him strapped down to a table and-  
“You owe me a fucking explanation Parker.”  
Shit. MJ. HYDRA hadn’t managed to kill him but MJ wouldn’t even struggle.  
“Uh, lets go inside. It’s a bit too personal for a schoolyard.” Peter said, looking up.  
A year ago he would have cowered but HYDRA taught him that both behaviours got punished, might as well be confident.  
Peter Parker has changed. He isn’t some nerdy wimp anymore. Peter Parker isn’t afraid of high school bullies anymore. Not when he knew he had been through shit that would make them piss their pants.  
They were just sitting down at one of the empty lunch tables when Peters enhanced heating picked up on footsteps from behind him.  
“Penis Parker! I heard you came back for a beating huh!”  
Flash Thomson. A mere gnat compared to what he had been through. He couldn’t lie though, he was about to enjoy what happened.  
See, he had arrived halfway through lunchtime. He had just wanted to be normal and his home room teacher (it was the same, he checked) was nosy as hell. So they waited until lunch. Meaning right now, Peter was seated.  
One thing Flash didn’t know was that while Peter was being tortured by HYDRA, he had also shot up in height. Muscle too. Not that it mattered much when one of his arms was made of metal.  
So when Flash decided to try to mess with him, he instantly knew what to do.  
He leaned forwards and whispered loud enough for Ned and MJ to hear.  
“Get your cameras out.”  
Then he swung his legs around to face Flash, still sitting.  
“What, is Puny Parker telling his friends to call an ambulance! You are gonna need it!”  
Then Peter stood up. The gasps of shock around him were so worth it. Tiny little Peter at 5’8 had now grown to 6’3. He towered over Flash, and even under the sweater that hid his arm, it was clear he had muscles.  
Flash took a step back, clearly intimidated.  
“What happened Parker?” He asked, trying to regain some of the domination, “You finally grow up?”  
People chuckled, but warily.  
“Grow up?” Peter asked, a sarcastic smile on his face he usually reserved for Spider-Man. “Look who’s talking! Grow up! Buddy, I’m not the one who tormented a guy about being an orphan and was obsessed with his genitals for 5 years!”  
The room laughed, glad Flash was finally getting showed his place.  
Flash looked around furiously, grasping for some way to regain his control over them all.  
“Where were you for the past year Parker? My bet is that he was homeless!” He said, jeering.  
Unfortunately, that didn’t deter Peter. It was going to get out at some point.  
He stared at Flash until he looked visibly uncomfortable, and then he shrugged off his jacket.  
Gasps and gossip filled the room.  
“Parker has a metal arm! Dude WHAT!”  
“Look at those scars!”  
“Is that a tattoo! It says PROPERTY OF HYDRA”  
Flash was now sweating, and Peter could see the thought process going until he landed at a statement.  
“Look at that, Parker is looking for attention! What’s new!”  
Then Peter rose to his full height and started Flash down, not breaking eye contact like Natasha had taught him.  
“Actually I was kidnapped, but good theory. By the way, no the metal isn’t fake, it is real, and attached to my body so please don’t touch it.”  
Whispers erupted.  
“How did that happen Parker? The paint job is terrible by the way, we know it’s your real arm.” Flash said, grasping at straws to try and regain back his usual throne as king.  
Peter once again stared, until he pressed a button on the side and the arm fell off.  
People screamed, and one girl even fainted. In the shirt Peter was wearing, it was abundantly clear that a) Peter didn’t have an arm, and b) he was ripped.  
Eventually someone mustered up the courage to ask him.  
“What happened?”  
“Got kidnapped, the less I behaved the more they yelled until one night they came into my cell with a chainsaw.” Peter said, as if that wasn’t like secondary trauma.  
“What the Shit, Parker?”


	2. Peter is married? (p1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there will be a second part to this but my goal is for the end tagline to always be "What the Shit, Parker?"

Peter Parker was Spider-Man. See the thing is, only one person in the entire world knew. Harley Keener. His husband.   
He was good friends with Iron-Man, and the Avengers. Both ways.  
See, the Avengers knew him as Peter Parker and Spider-Man. Peter Parker was the cute, weak intern who Tony thought of as a son. Spider-Man was the strong superhero they worked aside.  
Only Harley really knew they were the same person. He put it together immediately. To this day, Peter didn’t know how.  
See, Harley had recently moved into Stark Tower. He was the only one left to protect. May had died, and Ned and MJ abandoned him after hearing he was gay. Luckily he never got around to telling them he was Spider-Man.  
So Peter was safe telling them his identity and that they were married.  
Another funny thing; Tony thinks they have never met. Ever. So for the last week while he had been doing intern work, Tony had been going on and on about Harley.  
If only he knew they not only lived together, but were in love.  
If peter was going to reveal his identity and Harley to the Avengers he was going to have some fun with it.  
He was going to prank the Avengers by kissing Harley in front of them in the Spider-Man suit with the mask off.  
But for Tony, well they had a much bigger plan. In 2 days Peter was going with Tony to the train station to pick up Harley. Of course, Peter got to Stark Tower by web (not that anyone knew) but it was, by car or train, an hour commute from Peter and Harleys house.  
After Aunt May died, Peter kept her apartment and anytime Tony decided to visit his “house”, Harley would go to Aunt May’s apartment. They shared the same interests so it looked like just Peter lived there.  
The plan was simple. Tomorrow Peter would be at the lab and he would tell Tony he was and has been married for over 8 years. He just wouldn’t say it was Harley.  
Then at the train station, Peter would run towards Harley and kiss him. They would hug for a bit and let Tony wallow in his confusion for a few minutes, and then invite him back to their place to explain. They had hung up pictures of Peter in his Spider-Suit, and then they would come straight out and tell him. Video cameras were set up as well.  
(TIME SKIP TO TOMORROW)  
Peter walked in. He made sure to wear his wedding ring, a gold band that was red and blue on the inside with the inscription ‘Marriage is a web of love’.  
He greeted Tony as he walked in and finished up working on the code for Bab-E, Dum-E’s baby.  
He called Tony over to check the code. He was practically shaking with excitement. Tony HAD to notice it.  
He did. As Peter handed him the pad he caught sight of the ring and dropped his coffee.  
“Kid! Is that a wedding ring! Since when are you MARRIED! Wait, when did you even start dating! Huh?” Tony stammered, confused and studying the ring as hard as he could.  
“Well, it’s our 8 year anniversary tonight, so I thought I should tell you.” Peter said, enjoying the way Tony’s mouth fell open.  
“8 YEARS!” Tony squeaked. Suddenly his expression changed, “We are showing the others.”  
Peter squeaked.  
“NO! IT’S CONTAGIOUS!” he screamed, trying to stop Tony from ruining the plan.  
“What is?” Tony asked, confused.  
“Sorry, its just…” Peter trailed off when he realised there was no way out of this. “Ok let’s go.”  
The plan would still work, it would just happen a little differently.  
Tony went ahead and gained the attention of everyone in the room with his cry about a surprise from Peter.  
Peter walked into the room and looked around. Everyone was here. Even Thor.  
He gave jazz hands.  
“Tada?” he said, knowing that there were two spies in the room. They would figure it out soon.  
He was proven right when Natasha strode up to him and grabbed his hand. She inspected it for a second and made sure it wasn’t a trick of the light before she hugged him.  
“Congratulation Peter! Who’s the lucky gal?” she said.  
Peter’s heart sunk. He forgot. Nobody knew he was gay. It wouldn’t hurt to come out right now, would it? He already knew they were accepting.  
“Actually, it’s a guy.” He said, looking away.  
“Sorry, who’s the lucky guy!” she said, laughing.  
“Sorry but what the HELL is going on here?” asked Steve, looking around at everyone else, who was equally confused.  
Natasha raised his hand into under light and the golden band clearly shone.  
Everyone erupted into congratulations and cheer.  
“When is the wedding?” asked Clint.  
“Yeah, and do we get to meet the dude?” added Sam.  
“Well you will get to meet him soon, and… the wedding already happened. We have been married 8 years.” He said, looking away and preparing for the reaction.  
A symphony of confusion as to how he was able to keep this a secret arose.  
“Wait, is this a joke?” asked Bucky, suspicious.  
“No, no- its just, I couldn’t protect him if so many people knew him. Besides, you would love him and it would be a bit suspicious for superheros to be turning up outside our apartment.”  
They all nodded their heads in understanding.  
“Oh, I gotta go! Its date night and I don’t want to be late!” Peter said, looking at the clock. It wasn’t, but he didn’t want any more questions.  
(TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY)  
They were at the train station and Peter decided to drop one last hint. He knew Harley was about to get here, so he timed it.  
“Hey Mr Stark?” Peter said, looking at him. “You are gonna be meeting my husband today.”  
“Husband. That sounds so weird coming out of your mouth. Also I’m sure him and Harley will get along well as well!”  
“That’s the thing…”  
“OLD MAN!”  
Harley was here. Just as planned, as Tony stapped forwards to intercept the hug, Harley dashed aside and pressed his lips to Peters, kissing him.  
Peter was too engrossed in the kiss to hear Tony next to him making noises of confusion.  
They broke it and turned to Tony.  
“Mr Stark, meet my husband!”  
“What the Shit, Parker!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 will be posted soon! Probably along with another whole chapter!


	3. AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an

Sorry ok so I am working on the next chapter and i promise it will be out soon. Idk comment what u think but i might start doing rlly short 500-600 word stories as part of a bigger one? idk if that makes sense but yeah. anyway.  
Another thing. i started this book with 3 prompts in mind and now im writing them uh i ran out so if you have any prompts or idea you want me to do please lave them! in the commments. thx!!  
anyway i promise the next chapter will be up as soon as i have motivation and if it isnt up by tomorrow spam me k


	4. Another fucking texting fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so i know there was meant to be a part 2 to the other one but honestly im not happy with its Vibes so that may come later. BUT i promised an update and u people could do with another shitty texting fic so here we go.

Beter: neither of you are allowed to do what I know you are gonna do  
Ted: whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Micky Japes: Is that you trying to give me an order, Parker?  
Beter: no ma’am just a helpful instruction that if you do not follow I will cry :(  
Micky Japes: :)  
Micky Japes: Too bad loser. Have fun!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
ACA DEC CHAT  
Michelle added Peter  
Michelle added Ned  
Michelle added Eugene  
Michelle added Abe  
Michelle added Cindy  
Michelle added Betty  
Michelle added Charles  
Michelle added Sally

Michelle changed Michelle’s name to God  
Michelle changed Ned’s name to Nerd  
Michelle changed Peter’s name to Loser  
Michelle changed Eugene’s name to Bitch  
Michelle changed Abe’s name to Bodied  
Michelle changed Cindy’s name to Stars  
Michelle changed Betty’s name to Baker  
Michelle changed Charles’s name to Beheader  
Michelle changed Sally’s name to Mand  
God: Don’t ask because I don’t have answers  
Loser: is it literally your job to do everything I tell u not to do?  
Bitch: why cant I change my name  
God: Your sins must be repayed  
Bitch: ew why u gotta be a creepy bitch  
Loser: stfu MJ is a better person than you will ever be. Does she flaunt herself at everyone and put others down to bring herself up? No. you do. You are the embodiment of a fucking asshole and I have put up with you treating me like shit but I won’t let you do it to anyone else.  
Mand: go off peter!  
Mand: also my name???  
Stars: damn peter yesssss also same  
God: that was sweet <  
Nerd: one day we will get the full thing  
Beheader: flash been real silent since peter spilled the tea  
Bitch: theres no tea he was just being a bitch like the bitch he is  
God: sure. Are you sure you being a dick is just compensating for something you don’t have? Like the ability to be a decent fucking human being?  
Beheader: I see the reason for Michelles name now  
Stars: so many people been telling flash his place damn whos turn is it  
Nerd: mine! Flash u have treated peter like shit for the last time. This chat has history so have fun trying to stay alive  
Nerd has added mr bucky barnes winter soldier sir man and actual princess  
\-----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a pt 2! possibly 3? i am probably also gonna do a twitter fic? i might make that sepaerate tho. mmk see u soon! you know the drill. i dont update? you spam


	5. Prompt: Spiderlike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is for Frankie, whos prompt was Peter is much more spider-like than in the MCU, like maybe he likes to build webs and sleep in them, etc.  
> I got a bit off topic, sorry. this just turned into irondad fluff

It was a horrible day to be Peter Parker. New York was not known for its warm weather, and unluckily for Peter, spiders can’t thermoregulate.  
So yeah, if he didn’t get home fast, he was probably going to go into hibernation.  
He was in his Spider-Man suit, as it had a heater, but it wasn’t enough for Peter.  
He thought his spider-related problems were over, but apparently, after coming into contact with a spider, there were more things in store for him. For one, he had extreme urges to just be a spider. Climb on walls, sleep in web hammocks, and, unfortunately, use his new venom.  
The fangs were retractable (thank god for that), but they were triggered by stress, so it was only a matter of time before someone found out.  
The thing was, it was like an unbreakable cycle. The other Avengers (not Mr Stark) thought it was weird and creepy when he crawled on the walls or ceiling, or used his webs. But not using them caused stress, making his fangs come out. BUT if he could get away with crawling on the ceiling or making a web-bed, the stress of being caught made, you guessed it, the fangs to come out.  
Honestly, it was only a matter of time before he snapped at school and bit someone.  
He hopped through the window into the common room, thankful that he had had a pretty good day, so his fangs were retracted.  
Tony was lying on the couch, on his phone. He looked up when the teenager entered the room via the window.  
“Hey kiddo!” He said, happy to see the (his) kid. “You ready for testing day!”  
Peter looked up in alarm and then remembered, and groaned internally. Of course.  
One of the main conditions to being am enhanced superhero under the accords was that if you wanted to have a secret identity, you had to register all enhancements so that the UN could make sure there wasn’t any super-enhanced maniacs running around unchecked.  
“Uh, yep!” Peter said, trying to sound cheery. There was no way to hide things now. Tony and Bruce were running the testing.  
They walked down to the gym.  
“Alright, lets start with a few questions, and if you don’t know the answers, we can test them.” Bruce said, smiling at the excitable teenager.  
“Ok.” Peter replied.  
“Now you have super-strength, right? How much do you know you can lift?”  
“15 tons.” said Peter confidently. He ignored the look of worry Tony gave him.  
“And you know this for sure?” Bruce asked, writing something.  
“Yes.”  
The questions continued on for a while, ranging from how often he patrolled, to the maximum engagement he had while taking down criminals.  
Until the dreaded questions about his enhancements began.  
“Where did you acquire these powers, Peter?” Bruce asked, actually looking interested in the answer, Tony’s expression mirroring his.  
“On a field trip to Oscorp, a radioactive spider escaped and bit me.”  
Tony looked like he was going to explode.  
“Only one more question Peter. Can you give us a list of your enhancements?” Bruce said, not unkind.  
“Uh, Super strength, Ability to stick to any surface, Ability to jump super high, sixth sense, and um..” he trailed off, avoiding the question.  
“Is there something else Peter?” Bruce asked, seeing his obvious discomfort at the question.  
“Yeah.” Peter said softly looking down.  
“Buddy, its ok.” Tony said matching his tone. “We won’t judge you.”  
He let out an embarrassing sob. he didn’t even know when he had started crying.  
He managed to pull myself together enough to speak.  
“They do judge me dad!”  
Peter didn’t even realise what he had called him.  
Tony’s face went from shock (about Peter calling him Dad), to confusion (who is they?), and then finally, anger.  
The rage was clear in his face, and Peter sobbed out an apology.  
Tony’s face softened.  
“Not you bubba, I’m not mad at you.” He said, calming Peter down.  
Peter looked up at him adoringly.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to ruin what you think of the-“  
He was silenced by Tony pulling him into a hug. He latched on and sobbed into Tony’s shirt.  
“Do they bug you about your powers Petey?” Tony asked, rubbing circles on Peter’s back.  
Peter pulled out of the hug to look up at Tony’s face.  
“I mean-not really. Sometimes they say its creepy and I guess a few times they told me I was weirdo. Oh and there was that one time-“ He paused for a breath and to look to see if it was ok to continue.  
Tony nodded so he kept going.  
“I mean once I was on the ceiling and uh- they told me I wasn’t allowed to use my powers around them because it was creepy and weird. But that’s not really-“  
“Peter that is bullying. Did they… ever get physical?” Tony asked hesitantly.  
Peter looked down, ashamed.  
“A bit.” He whispered, before breaking into sobs.  
“Oh Peter. Petey that’s abuse. You never deserve that. Ever. I love you kiddo, and that includes your powers.”  
They held each other for a bit, until Peter calmed down, and turned back to Bruce, who was looking a little green.  
Bruce came forwards and sat next to Peter.  
“Buddy, this might be hard to answer, but do you feel scared or anxious around the other Avengers?” He asked.  
“Sometimes. Mainly Steve and Scott and Hawkeye and Wanda. They are the only ones who tried to hurt me. And Wanda tried to go inside my mind.” He said truthfully.  
“Bud, you might not be comfortable watching these but we might have to watch the tapes to see exactly what happened, OK?”  
“OK, its alright.”  
Tony twisted away and looked up a bit.  
“FRIDAY, pull up all evidence of the Avengers abusing Pete.”  
“Pulling up 103 files, Boss.” FRIDAY said.  
Tony whirled around.  
“103 TIMES!” He said aggressively, scaring Peter.  
He apologised.  
“Peter, you stay here with Bruce. If you can, tell him the last thing. I have some Avengers to deal with.” Tony said, striding out of the room, not after placing a soft kiss on Peters forehead.

\--------------------------------------------

WITH THE AVENGERS.  
The common room was mostly full of Avengers. Clint, Natasha and Bucky were playing Mario Cart, and the others were at the table having a snack, and chatting.  
They stopped talking when Tony walked in, obviously aggravated.  
“Hey, what is it?” asked Wanda. “Is it a mission?”  
“For me, maybe.” Tony snorted, before staring at the culprits.  
He pointed to them.  
“Get out of my house.”  
They looked confused.  
“Tony, what is happening?” asked Bucky, who had paused their game.  
“These idiots just landed their asses in jail, that what happened.”  
Cries of outrage filled the kitchen until Steve yelled out.  
“On what charges!”  
“Property Damage, Manslaughter, and Child Abuse.”  
“WHAT! NONE OF THIS IS TRUE! YOU ARE A SELFISH IDIOT STARK!” Wanda said, outraged, red wisps floating from her fingertips.  
“Uh uh Wanda. If you attack me your sentence will be doubled. Bye-bye.” He called after them, after the SHIELD agents came and took them away.  
He turned to the others.  
“No-one hurts my fucking kid.”


	6. Aight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight

Alright so my other fiction is doing amazing and im so happy, but i need more prompts for this one!!! so please tell me what i should do bc i am lost lmao. I was thinking about doing a sort of field trip related thing. Idk. anyway for now it would be nice if y'all could vote about what prompt i should do next k.

OPTIONS

-Field Trip Trope, but with SuperBAMF!Peter

-School Shooting

-Peter is bullied by Flash (to extremes) and Iron-Man shows up to save the day

-Peter Taken hostage at assembly, takes down bad guys in front of whole school

Now I am not a completely bad person so I will leave you guys with a very short fic I wrote

Leave your votes in the comments, so I know what i should do.

\-------------------------------

Peter wasn’t jealous. He never got jealous. He was just a little upset that Tony had a child and didn’t even tell him.

After a few panicked minutes when they thought Tony wouldn’t make it, on that ashy battlefield, he took another breath. And another. And Peter got his dad back.

Well, Tony didn’t really know that Peter thought he was his dad. They acted like it, sure, and maybe when he was with his friends he let a few ‘dad’s slip, but it was fine. He would deal with it like he did everything else. Bury it under a mountain of denial.

So when he was bullied by Flash, he never told Tony. Tony had better things to do with his time then comfort some random orphan from Queens. Right?

Until he went to visit Tony at his log cabin. 3 months after the battle.

And he was greeted with a 4 year old clinging to his legs. Morgan. Tony’s daughter. And when Tony walked over laughing and introduced him to his daughter, well that was when he lost hope that he could be part of that family.

If Tony didn’t care about him enough to tell him he had a child, then he obviously could never fill the role as son. So he slowly began distancing himself.

And he didn’t even notice.

Until Peter got fatally wounded and he wasn’t there to hold him as he bled out, because Tony was putting his daughter to bed while Peter _bled out on his kitchen floor._


	7. This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O K so in the vote last chapter, this idea won. bc no one except @Frankie voted so lmao yeah. The Prompt was Peter Taken hostage at assembly, takes down bad guys in front of whole school, and of course i will probably end up doing all the other ones anyway but yay. here it is!

Peter, as a general rule, hated assemblies. The noise, bright lights and general crowd was an insane trigger combo for a sensory overload.  
However, that changed forever, on a completely normal Tuesday.  
The assembly was pretty normal to begin with, but that changed just as the principal was giving his speech.  
People in masks came in from sides, and they had guns.  
The screaming was disorienting, and in a sick way Peter was almost glad when the shooters yelled for them to shut up or they would shoot a kid.  
They grabbed the kid next to them, and held a gun to his head.   
Great. It was Flash.  
“Give us Peter Parker-Barnes or we shoot the kid!” the (assumed) leader said, while the others swung their guns around wildly, causing a few kids to scream.  
Peter looked at MJ and Ned, and nodded softly.  
“PETER PARKER-BARNES!”  
Ned shook his head wildly, while MJ showed more emotion than she ever did, looking scared.  
Peter stood up, and drew the attention of the shooters. He saw at least 3 of them had guns trained on him.  
“Let go of him.” He said coldly. There was no way he could get out of this without revealing his identity, so he might as well adopt his usual mission persona.  
See, history knows of 2 super-soldiers. Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes. That was a lie. There are 3. Peter was born in 1912, and put in cryo for a while, until he was woken up in 2014, looking like he was 14.  
He attended school as ‘Peter Parker’, and took up the job of Spider-Man (which Ned and MJ knew about), but they didn’t know about his role as the Winter Spider.  
His real name was Peter Barnes. He was Bucky’s birth brother, though he was hidden from the history books, erased from his time.  
After he was taken out of cryo, he changed his name to Parker, and lived in Avengers Tower, on the same floor as Bucky. Vision usually shape-shifted into a woman, and pretended to be ‘Aunt May’.  
Even though his true identity as Spider-Man was revealed to Ned and MJ, he was yet to tell them about his past.  
Before he stood up he had pressed his panic button, a gift from Tony.  
The leader shook his head, just replying with “All hail HYRDA.”  
He made the decision. If he was gonna get shot, why not have some fun with it?  
“Yeah, that’s the thing. I don’t really do the ‘forced to do things by HYRDA’ anymore. It was sort of like a 100 year contract.”  
“SHUT IT OR THE KID GETS IT!” the leader roared, pressing the gun into a terrified Flash’s temple.  
Peter stared the man in the eye.  
“I will come with you if you let him go. я обещаю (I promise).”  
The Russian seemed to convey the message better, and the man let Flash go, before pointing his gun at Peter.  
“Subject 41968, stand down.” He said.  
Peter looked like he considered, before bracing himself.  
“No.”  
He dodged the first 3 bullets, that hit the wall behind him, but on hit him in the torso.  
Screams echoed around him, as blood began staining his shirt.  
He simply just looked down, and then looked at the man.  
“What the fuck, man? Do you know how hard blood is to get out of white?”  
He walked towards the man, blocking a few more shots with his metal coated sleeves. Tony ‘Just in case’ Stark’s doing, of course.  
He reflected the bullets back at the others, rendering them useless.  
He began to fight with the man, after snapping his gun over his knee.  
They wrestled for a bit, but Peter didn’t have much time, as out of the corner of his eye he could see one of the agents, who he hadn’t hit in a critical spot, crawling towards a gun.  
He was fighting at Natasha’s level. He had to move up to super-strength level.  
He began striking much harder, before landing a critical hit to the mans head, and he passed out. Peter turned around and kicked the broken pieces of the leaders gun straight into the remaining agents head, before he allowed himself to sit down.  
Then it occurred to him that 300 pairs of eyes were staring at him.  
He managed to weakly make out a sentence before collapsing on a chair.  
“They will be here in a second.”  
He wasn’t wrong.  
Bucky Barnes, followed immediately by Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff ran into the gym. The other Avengers followed.  
They picked up Peter, handing him off to Tony who, once the suit surrounded him, blasted off to the Med Bay.  
“What The Shit, Parker?” stated Flash, shocked.  
Bucky turned around and smirked.  
“Actually its Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peak at the next chapter:  
> God, Peter had never hated anyone in his life as much as he hated Bella. She was the devils spawn. Probably. She had ruined his home life, and now his school life as well. He wanted to slap Ned, as well. At least MJ was still on his side. For now.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter was elated. He was finally allowed to be on a mission. True, it was mainly just citizen evac, and damage control, but he was still doing more than others!

“KAREN! Scan nearby buildings for lifeforms.”

“3 life forms in the building to the left.” KAREN said.

“Thanks!”

He swung in to the room, where there were two women and a child. He grabbed the child and one of the woman, and quickly swung them towards the safe house.

He got back to the other woman, when KAREN alerted him that the building was highly unstable and could collapse.

He thought quickly.

“Ma’am, there is a safe house down the street, it has big red flags. This building is about to collapse, so I’m going to lower you out the window onto a net, and then you are going to run towards it, ok?”

She nodded, and he attached a web to her, slowly lowering her down.

Just before she hit the net, the building crumbled around him.

It was black for a second, but when he came to, it was still black.

He was trapped.

He turned on coms with the team. Tony didn’t come with them on this one, as he was still injured from the last go with the mutant lizards.

The eruption of sound on top of his probably-concussion hurt but he ignored it.

He didn’t want them to think he was weak. It was fine, he could lift this.

Could he?

“Uh, guys I need some help?”

“Can it wait? We have some more important things to do? I’m sure you can handle it, you aren’t weak.” That was Cap.

“Oh, but he’s the baby avenger! We have to help him” Sam always mocked him like that.

Suddenly he felt a rush of adrenaline. Now was his chance to prove he wasn’t weak.

“Ok, I’m just going to turn this off for a second, it might make a bit of noise.”

He muted himself and the mic.

Then he stood up. There may have been a slight problem because one of his legs wasn’t working. It was definitely broken.

Eh, it would be fine.

He used KAREN to activate the Splint Protocol, and then he started to lift. It was tearing him apart. This was definitely bigger than the roof he lifted at Homecoming.

Eventually he got it off. His muscles were on fire. He still had work to do though. He webbed himself to the top and surveyed the damage to him and the suit. He definitely broke his leg, and he had a concussion according to KAREN. His arms had stretched tendons.

Overall his body was on fire. But he wasn’t weak. The others kept going with injuries so he would to. Hell, once he saw Steve get shot twice and move on, and Natasha get stabbed and just take out the knife.

This was fine.

He spotted some of the mutant lizards heading towards the safety centre. He had to stop them!

He turned comms back on.

“Hey Spidey, you good now? Hope your papercut or something is better now.” That was Natasha.

“Yep, I’m fine. Uh there are lizards heading towards the centre, can I get clearance to deal with them?”

Mr Stark had made it so he had to get clearance to fight any threat, which was annoying during fast-paced battle.

“Yep, get em Spider-Kid.” Captain said.

He switched off the comms again.

He swung towards them, and stumbled as he landed, making sure not to land on his bad leg.

He attracted the attention of the lizards.

They were huge, scaly creatures, with incredibly sharp claws and spines they could shoot. They were annoying to clean up after as well, the spines melted into goo after a while, so trying to clean large spots of sticky goo? A bad idea.

Another bad idea was trying to fight the lizards with a broken leg, but hey.

\-----------------------------

He had almost done it. There were just 2 left.

He webbed up one with the tazer web, which shocked it to death. He was too preoccupied with making sure it was dead to notice the other one launching a spine at him.

Until it was in his back.

He screamed, and pulled it out, but it shot another, that hit him in the shoulder.

Pain wracked his body, but he had to kill this last one before it killed him.

He tazed it until it was burnt, and then collapsed for a bit.

He turned on comms, hoping someone would notice his pain. He was still on mute though, so his sobs didn’t reach the others.

“Is the weak baby here?” Sam asked.

Peter sobbed again. He had to pull himself together. He unmuted, and in the most cheerful voice he could muster confirmed.

The battle was finished, and they were picking up everyone in the quinjet.

He webbed the stab wounds shut before they could bleed anymore. He knew if they were found out, everyone would think he was weak and couldn’t even defend himself.

The jet picked him up. He sat at the back, hoping the obvious holes in his suit wouldn’t be noticed.

As he sat down, pain shot through his entire body and he had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t scream.

“Good fight everyone.” Cap began his mission report. “However.. SPIDER-MAN!”

Peter sat straighter up.

“Yes?” he asked, hating how his voice wobbled.

“What were you doing? You left a civilian to fend for themselves? You cant get lazy! I thought you were doing well! I was very wrong. How many other people did you let do tha-“

Caps voice blended with the backround. He was aware of how he was crying now. The criticism was too much. He couldn’t take it. As much as he tried to justify it before, he did something very stupid. No one else would go on with the battle.

“Spidey?” Cap said, confused. One moment the kid looked alert, albeit tired, and the next he was sobbing.

Steve walked up to him, and put his hand on the teenagers shoulder. He felt something sticky.

When he pulled his hand back, there was a mix of the kids web, blood and the green spine goo.

He looked at it in horror. The kid had gotten stabbed and he was yelling at him?

Everyone else looked at Peter was well, as Steve had taken off the web that was preventing blood flow, so a gush of blood was spewing out of his shoulder.

The last thing Peter heard before he passed out from the pain was “I can’t believe we made him keep going like that’

\--------------------------------

When he came to, he was greeted by the whole team. They were staring at him.

He didn’t know why, but it definitely felt like he had done something wrong.

“I’m so, so sorry I know I messed up the whole battle-“

“Kid, I can’t believe you are trying to apologise after you nearly died to save those people.” Tony said, embracing him in a hug.

He pulled back from the hug,

“However, we are going to have a little talk about how it is very not ok to do that.”

He stood up and took the Avengers out of the room.

As the door closed Peter could hear Tony being Tony.

“I cannot believe you guys would be that irresponsible. You not only didn’t protect the kid, you made him feel like he deserved to be injured! I replayed the comms. You guys are complete assholes and I can’t understand why you insist on being such a dick to Peter. He has done absolutely nothing wrong, yet you guys treat him like shit!”

The monologue faded off as they walked further away, but Peter heard enough. Tony was totally part of the dad club now.

\------------------------------------------------

**OK GUYS LISTEN UPPPP. HERE WE GO ! I HAVE A CO AUTHOR NOW!!!!!!! SHE IS GONNA WRITE SOME STUFF WITH ME!!! YEET HER NAME IS IMSENSITIVEAUBREY_I and YEAH SHES GOOD I LOVE HER WRITING.**

**Hopefully she blesses u with it sometime soon. I wrote this story for the purpose of this A/N, bc i hate having so many authers note chapters without actual fictions. Anyway yes look out for her she is god and hopefully will publish a story soonish!**

**-PJOvsHOO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got a co-author! if u didnt read the bit above, her name is imsensitiveaubrey_i and she Is Good.


	9. Dusty Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brief take on Peter-POV of being dusted in IW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, it’s ImSensitiveAubrey_i and this is my first published work: a horribly short (This is Malecandalec, and it is not horrible its actually really powerful for how short it is) one-shot.

Peter wasn’t sure what was going on. (Had he ever been sure? He didn’t know.)

His hands were shaking and, upon closer inspection, seemed to be... fading? He couldn’t feel his legs. His head was spinning and his senses were screaming at him to move - run. Words were spilling from his mouth, that much he knew, but he couldn’t hear them. He was vaguely aware of latching onto... someone ( Mr- Mr Stark? ) in a sad imitation of a hug.

And then somehow he was on the ground, and there was a crushing sort of guilt settling deep in his soul. What for? He didn’t know. ( And if you die? I feel like that’s on me. )

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I’ll most likely mainly just be proof-reading and editing on this work, I don’t think I will add chapters much.  
> [ImSensitiveAubrey_i]


	10. Heyy? hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is a mystery to everyone. However, they do know that hes just a little kid. Little kids don't have 'connections', right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. so uh i usually loooooove the avengers (read; tony) but i wanted a change for now

Peter hated these meeting with the Avengers. See, he was a part-time Avenger, so when there were big threats that needed more than the original team, he was called in for a meeting about it.

However, before a threat was given a rating, the Avengers AND the part-time Avengers had to attend a boring meeting about the threat.

It didn’t help that everyone was a dick to him, treating him like shit because of his “lack of experience” and young age.

The Avengers actually seemed to enjoy these meetings, but for someone who 90% of the time would never even be involved in these missions, it was the epitome of falling asleep standing up.

However, this meeting was about a HYDRA base. A big one. And he was going.

They said that his experience with the agents, plus super-hearing and strength would definitely help out, but he knew they really meant they weren’t equipped enough to deal with this.

They sat around for a bit, including Peter making small talk about the mission (read; make bets about the amount of HYDRA agents Steve would punch unconscious)

Then the threat rating came in. Tony whistled.

The meant they would have to call in extras. That also meant that they had clearance to call in any superhero willing.

However, most of their friends were off world. Even Bruce was visiting Thor in space, and they didn’t actually have much of a way to reach him.

Tony looked around the room.

“Anyone got connections?” he asked.

“Yeah, I got a few.”

A voice said.

Peter Parker.

Tony stared at him, and then burst out laughing.

“Yeah, sure kid, I think you’re a bit too young for ‘connections’. Anyone else?”

See, no one actually really knew much about Peter Parker, or Spider-Man. They knew what he looked like, and that he was above 18, and that was it.

Peter stared at him, with a cold look that could rival Natasha (Where did he learn that!).

“I’m not joking. I have a team. Do you want my help or not.” He said icily.

Tony snorted again, but then again, maybe the kid did have a team. They didn’t know much about him.

“Sure kid. How much you wanna bet my team can take down more agents than yours.” Tony jeered. They didn’t need a kid and his Disney princess sidekicks messing up the fight.

“You’re on.” Peter said, staring into Tony’s eyes, and intimidating him far more than Tony would admit.

They agreed that whoever won could pick what the other did for a whole day. Tony thought this was going to be fun (even if an inkling of sense trickled in, saying that Peter wouldn’t have made the bet if he didn’t have a team)

\----------------------------------

It was the next day, and the Avengers were waiting for Peter and his ‘team’.

At this point they were making bets about the content of Peter’s team, and how many people were on it.

So far ‘3 puppies’ was winning.

Until Peter swung in, in his suit (bleeding edge armour that Tony refused to believe the kid invented himself. He had to have had help) . He walked over, to the jeers of the team. He ignored them and looked at the street.

They were a couple blocks out from where the HYRDA Corp building was. Wouldn’t be a fantastic stealth mission if the Avengers were outside waiting.

A car pulled up to the curb, and the window rolled down.

It was Bucky.

He looked resigned, but looked at the Avengers with a look that could be described as distaste. He looked at Peter.

“Get in loser, We’re going raiding.” He said, looking as amused as Bucky gets, while Peter giggled and got in.

Tony made a move to get in the back, but Bucky drove away before he could.

He looked at the car in disappointment, before getting FRIDAY to drive a car to them.

\-----------------------

They were on the scene, and so far, the teams weren’t looking very even.

Sure, with Bucky leaving the Avengers (temporarily), and joining Peter’s team, they had lost a whole member, but they still had Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Scott, and Clint.

They were fine. Right? I mean, 2 against 6? Easy.

Tony looked Peter in the eye.

“You remember the bet, right?” Tony asked, mockingly.

Peter didn’t look as concerned as he should be.

“Of course. How could I forget? I only spent 3 hours calling in favours.”

Tony smirked. This kid could lie like hell, but he sure wasn’t gonna get away with it.

“I didn’t think it would take that long to gather a few puppies.”

Peter laughed. Like actually laughed. Tony was almost concerned. Did Peter really have a team?

“I don’t think Daredevil would take kindly to being called a puppy.”  
Daredevil! Now this kid was definitely lying. Tony could hear the team laughing behind him.

“Oh. I didn’t think that you would have named the dogs. Don’t want you to get too attached to them.”

Peter snorted, but didn’t retort as Tony continued. “Anyway, I have my team. When you are ready.” He paused for dramatic effect.

“AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!” Tony y yelled, looking as they got into fight poses.

Tony raised his eyebrow arrogantly at Peter.

“Any last words?”

Peter grinned savagely. He wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Yeah just a few.” He said, looking at the sky, before letting the bleeding edge armour cover his face.

“Angels assemble.” He said, the white eyes of his mask making eye contact with Tony, before the surroundings dissolved into chaos.

Randomain was one of the first of many vigilantes to enter the scene. She was new to this whole showbiz, but after being trained with Peter’s service for enhanced kids who needed a job, she was golden.

She-Hulk fell from the sky, leaving a small crater.

Tony and the other Avengers mouths hit a new low everytime someone else swung in. They definitely underestimated this kid.

There were at least 20 of them, vigilantes ranging from wannabe Spider-Man (Miles Morales) to Elektra (Aka the only person Natasha had ever feared).

They just kept flooding in.

White Tiger. Hellcat. Blindspot. Moon Knight. Shang-Chi. They kept coming.

Tony was, to say the least, very surprised. However, he had a reputation.

“How much dick did you have to suck to get that, Parker?” He said cockily.

The Avengers around him winced as the other team look significantly more ready to beat the shit out of him.

However, the metal blade on both sides of his neck did all the talking.

“Want to try saying that again, Stark?” the voice spat.

Tony was confused. None of the other team had even moved.

He turned around uncomfortably, to be face to face with Deadpool, who was backed by none other than Jessica Jones, Daredevil, Frank Castle and Iron Fist.

Yeah, Tony was fucked.

\----------------

Tony held onto that feeling as he was paraded around Times Square only wearing a tutu and torturously high heels. Did he forget to mention he was being pulled around in a motorised cage, with a sign on the bars that read;

“I lost a bet to the great Spider-Man and his team. Take a photo with me! A rare Tony Stark in the wild….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy? hey.  
> uh yes i know i haven been updating but yesh. school is starting up again and also i am just Generally Sad lmao. But i thought yall might want this  
> Also i hope u dont mind but if Random is reading this i sorta named a character after u (Randomain) bc u have helped the progress of all these stories so much!!!! ty!!!!!


	11. The Stank-Man protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Peter is a 16 year old super-hero and cinnimon roll. but what if he wasn't 16?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this isnt to do with the story BUT i have seen how many people my content reaches so i feel obligated to put this out there.  
> 1\. Black lives fuckin matter if you believe otherwise i will e a t y o u  
> 2\. trump is a rapist pedophile no shade no tea just facts. do NOT vote for him and if you are voting age in America, go out there to the polls and kill him  
> 3\. go sign up for Grassroots law, and sign the petitions/donate/volunteer!! its fun and its fantastic work for the community, wherever you are.  
> 4\. 'Blue lives matter' no they fuckin don't police is an job not a race therefore NOT VALID,  
> 5\. "all lives matter" no live matter until black lives matter  
> 6\. "white men get killed by police too!!" ok yes they do, but for some Spitting facts, white men SHOULD be killed at 3x the rate as black men based on population statistics, yet black men are killed by police at 2x the rate as white men, and 5x the rate of incarceration  
> RANT OVER, but still go join protests and spread awareness!!! love you babeys!!

Peter could almost laugh. The great Tony Stark, genius extraordinaire, fooled by a simple collage graduate.

See, Peter knew Tony was going to recruit Spider-Man. Daredevil was ‘old’ enough to make his own decisions, and Deadpool was far too much of a wild card.

The other vigilantes were the same, either too old, or far to wild (read; scary) to be blackmailed into fighting Captain America.

Well… except for one. And he couldn’t let Stark get to them. Even if it meant he would have to go in their place.

So, he planted video of Spider-Man, using a voice changer to make his voice sound high and young.

He knew that soon enough Stark would come looking, and come looking he did.

He had KAREN, his AI he made, alert him when Stark found the videos, while he got busy making the android he had been planning.

Aunt MAY (Mechanical Android Youth-Bot) was a completely life-like robot, with instructions to act like a completely normal aunt.

He based her off his long-dead actual, aunt May.

Unfortunately, that was only the first aspect of making sure Stark thought he was 16.

He would have to attend school. There was still a little while left, so he used Aunt May to enrol him in a local school, Midtown High. He had heard it was for smart kids, so it may help explain to Stark why he was so mentally developed when he was ‘16’.

Sure, he was a genius anyway, but he couldn’t let Stark know by showing of his different degrees, so this would have to do.

It may help with Stark under-estimating him as well.

For a while.

Now there was the problem of going to school looking and sounding like a 27 year old.

However, he had developed an invisible mask, using mirroring techniques to make his face seem much, much younger.

He may have overcompensated a little bit, and sure, now he looking 14, instead of 16, but hey. It worked.

The voice modulator he had used in the videos was miniscule, so he added that in the mask as well.

All he needed to do was go get some kids clothes from the store.

\-------------

Tony was frustrated. There was almost no super-hero’s available to help out with detaining Cap.

None.

Daredevil (Like most of the other vigilantes), as much as he hated to admit it, scared the shit out of him and there was no way he was recruiting Deadpool. That guy would probably kill them all himself.

That left him with no real options, apart from what was left of SHIELD.

Unless….

“Boss, I have found one hero that may be suitable for your mission.”

Tony snapped his head up towards the ceiling, regardless of the fact that wasn’t technically where FRIDAY was positioned.

“Yes?” he answered, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Never know who could be listening.

“Spider-Man is a local Queens vigilante, and has the capabilities you have asked for, and after running a scan on his voice, he seems to be in the range of 15 to 16. Should we try to find his identity?” she said.

Tony couldn’t care less about if someone was listening, he whooped and waved his hands around.

“Hell yeah baby girl! Let’s catch ourselves a spider!”

He was silent for a minute before FRIDAY spoke again.

“From what I can tell, he climbs into the same apartment every patrol. The apartment is under the name of May Parker, who has a child named Peter Parker in the correct age, and according to his medical records, the same height and size as well.”

“HOT DAMN!” he yelled, “Any more info on the kid, FRI?”

“He appears to have moved into the city a few months after Spider-Man, but there was activity inside the apartment before the aunt came into custody of him and it, and the apartment had been owned by his late parents. It is possible he was staying with them before he properly moved here. He attends Midtown High School, and has a 4.0 GPA”

Tony nodded. This was definitely Spider-Man. He looked around before downloading the coordinates of the apartment and zooming off.

\-------------

Peter was stirred from his scientific breakthrough by an alert from KAREN that Stark had not only discovered the videos, but was infact heading straight here.

He blinked. That was fast. Stark must be desperate.

“KAREN, activate Stank-Man protocol” He said nonchalantly, before slipping on the mask and setting up the room to hide the actual suit, and ‘hide’ the fake suit.

He heard a knock on the door, and he heard Aunt MAY open it. He heard the pleasantries exchanged, before his Aunt calld him in.

He had been schooling his acting skills, so he let his face show surprise and shock.

“Uh-Mr-Sir-Tony-uh-You’re Tony Stark- Uh Sir I am a huge fan but why-“  
“Why am I in your home?” The man grinned, and Peter could just _feel_ the arrogance rolling off him.

Nevertheless, he forced his face into somewhat of a more relaxed position, “Uh yeah- Not that your unwelcome, but this is a bit of a surprise, Sir-“

“Just call me Tony.” He said, those teeth gleaning.

“Well, uh Tony, may I ask why you wanted to visit me?”

Tony made a completely not suspicious look at Aunt MAY,

“Would you mind giving us a bit of privacy, you know, company secrets and all.”

Peter wanted to vomit. Sure, he had built Aunt MAY well, but he didn’t think THIS would happen. Did the man have no shame eyeing up a recent widow?

Aunt MAY left to room, and Peter pretty much zoned out while Stark gave his ‘for the honour’ speech about kidnapping Captain America, somehow managing to pass it off as star(k)struck fanboying.

He listened, however, when Tony ‘found’ his ‘hidden’ suit. He stumbled across his words, nailing the point that the kid needed a mentor.

Tony took his leave, confident he had tricked the kid well enough to fight for him, completely unaware he was the tricked one.

**Hey guys, I really liked the idea of Peter being older, but I also wanted Civil War to happen, so this happened. This legit took me like 2 weeks to write bc I was trying to figure out how to make tony look like a good guy in this, until my friend looked over my shoulder and was like “why he gotta be good tho” so complete credit to my bro. Anyway I will probably make a second part bc I really like this AU, and I completely encourage any of you to use the idea if you like it! I would love to read more like this. I do need to decide at what point does peter tell tony, and how far does their relationship progress before the reveal, so give me feedback about that. Otherwise love yall so much!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I really liked the idea of Peter being older, but I also wanted Civil War to happen, so this happened. This legit took me like 2 weeks to write bc I was trying to figure out how to make tony look like a good guy in this, until my friend looked over my shoulder and was like “why he gotta be good tho” so complete credit to my bro. Anyway I will probably make a second part bc I really like this AU, and I completely encourage any of you to use the idea if you like it! I would love to read more like this. I do need to decide at what point does peter tell tony, and how far does their relationship progress before the reveal, so give me feedback about that. Otherwise love yall so much!!!  
> Ps. if you do use the idea tho pls leave credit thx


End file.
